In today's day and age, social media users share their thoughts, feelings, photos, and even location to the world via social media. The dissemination of information brings knowledge to the masses but also opens a window into a person's life. For example, a social media user posting vacation plans, photos, or messages which contain current location information, may increase the chances of an unwanted guest, such as a burglar, visiting their home. Currently, if a social media user wants to post a message while on vacation, the user must wait until returning home or do so at their own peril while away.